ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
Jones Radio Networks
Jones Radio Networks and Jones Media Group are branches of Jones International, which was recently sold to Triton Media Group. JRN and JMN provide local radio stations with satellite-delivered formats. They also offer other services to local radio such as news and talk programs, syndicated radio shows, music scheduling, show preparation, and music and sales Research. Jones Media Network also owns many national syndication shows such as Radio Lia, All Night with Danny Wright, The Ed Schultz Show, The Stephanie Miller Show, The Bill Press Show, The Neal Boortz Show, The Clark Howard Show, and A&E Network's Live by Request. Jones Media Networks & Jones Radio Networks own production studios in: New York, NY; Los Angeles, CA; Chicago; Washington, DC; Seattle, WA; Centennial, CO; and Florida. Clark Howard and Neal Boortz are broadcast from the studios of WSB-AM in Atlanta, GA; those shows are produced by Cox Radio. Jones Media Networks that reaches about 1.3 billion weekly listener in radio. In 2006, Jones purchased TM Century, a Dallas-based company providing jingles and production services for radio stations across the country. History What became known as Jones Radio Networks started as a satellite format provider. The company originally started in the late 1960's as Drake-Chenault radio programming services. The company began legendary in its offerings such as music delivered on reel-to-reel tape, program consultant services, and station imaging. The company had its first foray into satellite programming in the late 80's by launching five different full-time satellite-delivered formats. In 1990 Jones acquired Drake-Chenault. Though satellite-delivered formats were not new, its presentation was. Many stations using satellite formats were required to clear up to two minutes of network commercials as part of their affiliation agreement. Drake-Chenault's formats were all commercial free, but the affiliate station paid more for the service rather than giving up commercial time. This practice ended in 1993. Though affiliates now had to clear commercials like other networks, the format was available entirely through inventory barter, unlike its competitors, which required an affiliation fee plus inventory. In 1996, Jones Media Networks started the cable network GAC (Great American Country). Up against stiff competition from CMT, "GAC" failed to capture market share and was later sold to The E.W. Scripps Company, owners of Home & Garden Television and the Food Network. In 1999, Jones International acquired and absorbed "Broadcast Programming," a company that handled syndicated radio shows, including the popular evening program Delilah. Delilah left Jones to join Premiere Radio Networks in 2004. In 2002, Jones Radio Networks entered into a deal with the Sports USA Radio Network to distribute nationally syndicated sports programming, primarily National Football League games. About Jones Radio Networks is the largest independent radio network, providing many programming options for local radio stations. The company syndicates many 24-hour formats to affiliated radio stations across the United States. Formats include Adult Contemporary, Hot Adult Contemporary (formerly "Adult Hit Radio", a.k.a. "The '80s, '90s and Now"), Good Time Oldies ("The Oldies Station"), Classic Hits, "Rock Classics" (Classic Rock, a.k.a. "The Classic Rock Station"), Adult Standards ("The Greatest Music Ever Made"), Smooth Jazz, and four different Country music formats, including "CD Country" ("Today's New Hit Country"), "U.S. Country" (a broader format that includes current hits mixed with popular gold tracks from recent decades), "True Country" (similar to ABC Radio's "Real Country"), and "Classic Hit Country" (a classic country format heard in markets such as Buffalo and San Bernardino). On January 19, 2008, "Music of Your Life" (the long-standing Adult Standards format created by Al Ham), was dropped in favor of a new adult standards format. 1 On June 20, 2008, Triton Radio Networks, a wholly-owned subsidiary of Triton Media Group, announced the acquisition of Jones Media Group and its operating companies, Jones Media America, Jones Radio Networks and JonesTM from Jones International Ltd.2 Only two months prior, Triton had acquired two of Jones's three main competitors, Dial Global and Waitt Radio Networks (only ABC Radio remains not under the Triton banner), resulting in a disturbing pattern of media consolidation. JonesTM, a leading provider of music libraries, imaging products and jingles, will remain a separate reporting unit.3 JonesTM, Inc. JonesTM, Inc. is a radio jingle company based in Dallas, Texas (USA). It is currently the oldest radio jingle company still in business, with roots tracing back to 1955 when Tom Merriman (The "TM" in JonesTM) founded Commercial Recording Corporation (which closed in 1968). Tom Merriman left CRC in 1967 and founded TM Productions (later known as TM Communications, Inc. - a publicly traded company) with Jim Long. By this time, Century 21 Productions (later known as Century 21 Programming, Inc.), another Dallas jingle company, was founded. Both jingle companies remained in business until 1990, when TM Communications, Inc. and Century 21 Programming, Inc. merged to become TM Century, Inc.4 Along the way, TM Productions acquired the ID jingle, syndication reels and production libraries of Media General Broadcast Services. Media General was the purchaser of the former William B. Tanner Company5 (also formerly known as "Pepper & Tanner" and before that, "Pepper Sound Studios"). MG's operations in Memphis was shut down and the master backing tracks and sound libraries were boxed up and shipped to Dallas. All of the reference reels for the syndicated ID Jingles and customized production libraries and commercials were dumpstered in Memphis. JonesTM has placed these reels in the custody of Media Preservation Foundation6, though the copyrights are retained by JonesTM. The production libraries were cherry-picked and incorporated in various JonesTM libraries still sold to this day. Other entities and audio assets incorporated into TM and Century 21 over the years included the audio works of Ed Yelin, Ken Sunderland Productions, Sterling Sound and several other companies. Again, these assets were cherry-picked (or in some cases, just pulled out of the marketplace) and the master reels shelved. Studio Dragonfly, a division of JonesTM, offers radio station jingles at low prices. Several of the jingles offered by Studio Dragonfly were previously produced by TM Productions, Century 21 and many others. JonesTM also has another division that exculsively handles commercial jingles known as JingleBank. In order to facilitate ID jingle enthusiasts the ability to purchase "personal cuts" JonesTM initiated a program called iJingles in 2006. Over the years jingle composers such as Bruce Upchurch, Bruce Wermuth, Greg Clancy and Barry Young have composed jingle packages for JonesTM and its predecessors. Tom Merriman, now in his eighties, has composed several jingle packages for the company, most recently KLUV's Greatest Hits in 2005. Of all the radio stations using jingles from Jones TM and its predecessors, WPLJ in New York City has ordered more jingle packages to date: seven so far since 1991. JonesTM is now a wholly owned division of Jones Media Group, which acquired the company in September of 2006 by buying out the then-current shareholders. External links External links * Jones Radio Networks * Jones Media Group * Jones International Web Archive * Sports USA Radio Network * JonesTM, Inc. * JingleBank * iJingles Category:Radio networks